Learn To Let Go
by JainaSkylar
Summary: What if Padme and Anakin had told the Jedi Order about them before Anakin went to the Dark side and broke Padme's heart? R
1. Revelations

_**Well, I finally have up another story. If you are currently reading 'True Love Never Lies', I will get up Ch2 ASAP. I have had writer's block for months and I finally have another idea. Here is the story: What if Padme told Obi-Wan about her and Anakin when she had the chance? Enjoy!**_

Anakin walked quickly down the hallway in the Jedi Temple. He was trying to quell his rising fury. "How can he ask me to do that? That little green toad; he can't expect me to 'let go' of Padmè." He thought. He was so consumed in his thoughts and quelling his anger that he didn't notice Obi-Wan coming up beside him.

He placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Anakin, are you all right?"

Anakin started and turned to Obi-Wan. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." He stopped walking when Obi-Wan squeezed his shoulder.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin's eyes. No, past Anakin's eyes. He shook his head. "I sense a great deal of confusion in you. And anger."

Anakin sighed. "I'm just," he tried to quickly find an excuse. "I'm just thinking about finding General Grievous. We've been looking for him for so long. Why haven't we found him?"

"I agree. I also share your frustration, as well as the rest of the Council.

"What are we going to do to find him?" Anakin asked, starting to walk again. Obi-Wan joined him.

"Right now we're doing all we can. He's very hard to track. We have some of our best Jedi out right now trying to find him."

"I just don't like the idea of a monster like that roaming the galaxy. After all, it could hurt Pa-" he paused just before saying Padme's name. "Uh, i-it could hurt someone just like it almost hurt Palpatine."

"I agree. Someone else has voiced the same concerns as you. She wishes to speak with us."

Anakin sighed slightly. He was planning on spending the evening with Padme. But he couldn't really tell Obi-Wan that. He sighed, "All right, who is it?"

"I really do think you'll enjoy her company. I mean, you two probably haven't seen each other for about three years."

Anakin smiled inwardly. Three years ago, he and Padme had gotten married.

"I think Senator Amidala would-"

"What?" Anakin asked, stopping and turning to face Obi-Wan." "What did you say?"

"Senator Amidala. If I'm not mistaken, you two haven't seen each other for the past three years."

"Yeah-yeah, you're right. Sorry, I must have just spaced-out on you."

Obi-Wan chuckled, "Anakin, your mind hasn't touched solid ground since we picked you up from Tatooine."

Anakin laughed. Obi-Wan walked ahead of him a few paces then stopped when he felt Anakin still standing behind him. "Come on, I've got us a transport all set up."

Anakin walked up to him. "Alright, but if you don't mind, I'd like to take my ship. Artoo will probably want to chat with C-3PO."

"That's fine, just stay behind my transport."

Anakin followed Obi-Wan when a thought struck him. 'What was so important that Padme wants me _and_ Obi-Wan there?' His face paled as he remembered their conversation last night.

_Padme walked out onto the veranda. Anakin was sitting down and looking out at the city. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's bothering you?"_

"_Nothing." He said. He turned and fingered the japor snippet around her neck. "I remember when I gave this to you."_

"_How long is it going to take us to be honest with each other?"_

_He sighed and stood up. He took a long breath, then turned to face her. "It was another dream."_

"_Bad?" She asked._

"_Like the ones I used to have about my mother, right before she died."_

"_And," she gently pressed._

"_And it was about you." He said turning away and walking further onto the veranda. He placed his hands on his hips and sighed. "You'll die in childbirth." He bluntly stated._

"_And the baby?" Padme asked, placing her hands protectively around her swollen belly._

"_I don't know."_

_She waited for a moment then shook her head and walked over to her husband. "It was only a dream." Padme said walking over to him and placing a hand on his arm._

_He whirled around and gently grabbed her shoulders. "I won't let this one become real."_

"_This baby will change our lives. I doubt the queen will allow me to serve in the senate, and if the council finds out that you're the father, you'll be expelled from the Order."_

"_I know, I know…" he said putting a hand to his temples._

_Padme paused for a moment, then said, "Do you think Obi-Wan might be able to help us?"_

The words rang in his head over and over. _Obi-Wan…help us… Do you think Obi-Wan might be able to help us?_

His eyes widened and his face paled even more so. "Oh-no," he breathed.

_**Muahahahaha! Haha. I love giving cliffies! Don't worry. I already have written down what happens in Ch2 and it won't take long to post. So you will get to see what happens to Padme and Anakin when Obi-Wan finds out. See you on the next chapter that will be posted next week.**_


	2. The Truth

_**Well, here it is; as promised, Ch 2. I hope you enjoy it!**_

**Oh, special thanks go to: **

**Jedi Master Arie Skywalker,**

**privateroberts11,**

**Jessica the Fair,**

**Gizzy1213,**

**purpletangerine,**

**and Cowgirl4Christ**

* * *

Even in the transport, Obi-Wan could sense Anakin's tension and anxiety rise every second they got closer to Padme's apartment. Obi-Wan had had his doubts about Anakin's feelings toward Padme. He had told Obi-Wan before that Padme wasn't anything special to him. And Obi-Wan had believed him. But that was seven years ago; and a lot happens in seven years. Soon, too soon, Anakin thought, they were in the elevator, going up to Padme's room. Anakin braced himself as Obi-Wan knocked on the door.

Padme stood looking out of the window at the city. She kept thinking over what she had said to Obi-Wan earlier that morning.

(Flashback)

(0945)

_Padme opened a channel into the Jedi Temple. A female Twi-lek answered._

"_Good morning, Senator Amidala," she said, recognizing Padme's face. "What can I do for you?"_

"_Good morning. I was wondering if Obi-Wan is there? If he is, can I talk to him?"_

"_Yes, he just arrived; hold on a moment, please."_

_Padme waited anxiously for a few moments, then Obi-Wan's face replaced that of the Twi-lek's._

_Padme smiled in relief. "Hello, Obi-Wan."_

"_Padme." He said, sounding shocked for a moment. "Uh, I mean, Senator Amidala. It's good to see you. What can I do for you?"_

"_First you can tell me why you sound so shocked."_

"_Well, there was a rumor going around the Temple that you had been killed during the attack on the Chancellor."_

"_No, I'm not dead, as you can see." She said, smiling. She paused for a moment before continuing. "Obi-Wan, I need your help."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I, uh, I want to talk with you about General Grievous. I just don't feel safe with him around."_

"_I agree."_

"_I was wondering how the senate could help in the search. Could you come over later today and discuss it?"_

"_Sure. Oh, and do you want Anakin to come over, too? I'm sure he'd love it."_

_Padme held her breath. She and only she understood the irony of Obi-Wan's statement. Anakin really _would_ love the fact that she was going to tell Obi-Wan about she and him. But she needed him here with her. "Sure, sure, Anakin can come, too."_

"_Okay, I'll find him and we'll be over as soon as we can."_

"_Thank you, Obi-Wan. Senator Amidala out."_

(End transmission)

Padme sighed aloud. 'Am I really doing the right thing?' she thought. A knock came from the door, making Padme gasp and shattering her inner peace that she had managed to grasp for a few moments.

She looked over at the door and saw Threepio shuffling towards it. "No, Threepio," she called out, "I'll get it."

He stiffened as he stared at her, but then shuffled away. Padme walked towards the door. Every step she took matched the beating of her heart. She took a deep breath, and then opened the door.

Padme opened the door and welcomed in Anakin and Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan thanked her and walked in. Padme, as soon as Obi-Wan passed her, looked straight into Anakin's eyes.

He looked at her and whispered, "No, Padme. Don't do this."

She looked sadly at him. "I have to, Anakin." She whispered back. She turned and walked into her apartment. She invited them to sit down but only Obi-Wan did; Anakin continued to stand. Obi-Wan played with his beard for a moment as Padme told C-3PO to go out to the landing platform and talk with Artoo. She was sitting down when Obi-Wan spoke.

"You don't want to talk about General Grievous? Do you?" he stated.

Padme looked startled for a moment, then a small laugh escaped her lips. "The famed Jedi wisdom. Well, Obi-Wan, you've gotten this much; what do I really want to tell you?"

His face became sincere. "That would require me reading your mind. I'd only do that if it was absolutely necessary."

She looked down for a moment as her face became solemn. She looked up as she spoke. "I'm afraid it is necessary, Obi-Wan." They kept eye contact for a moment and then Obi-Wan sighed, closed his eyes, and stretched his mind to search Padme's. Padme closed her eyes and felt Obi-Wan's presence enter hers. She repeated one phrase over and over in her mind. _I'm pregnant._

She knew the instant that Obi-Wan heard it because she felt his presence suddenly leave her mind. Their eyes snapped open at the same time.

"Oh my God, Padme!" he exclaimed. "Are you alright?" Anakin winced, there was no turning back now.

Padme shut her eyes hard against the tears threatening to overflow. She took in a shaky breath and opened her eyes.

Obi-Wan asked her another question. "Do you know who the father is?"

Padme didn't say a word. She just looked at Anakin. She didn't say a word, only looked at Anakin.

Obi-Wan followed her gaze and stood, looking Anakin straight in the eyes and asked, "Anakin, is this true?"

Anakin went over to Padme, not looking at Obi-Wan, and sat down next to her, gazing into her brown eyes. Obi-Wan was left still standing, bewildered. Anakin belatedly answered, "It's not all true."

Obi-Wan looked relieved whereas Padme looked distraught and confused. Obi-Wan started to sit down when Anakin continued. "I'm not only the father; I'm her husband."

Obi-Wan's face clearly registered shock and surprise. He shot back up. "WHAT? Why am I only NOW finding out about this?"

When Anakin didn't answer, Obi-Wan's face became red with anger. "Anakin, I demand an answer now!" he said in a very harsh voice.

Anakin stared off another moment; when he turned to Obi-Wan, what he saw on Anakin's face, shocked Obi-Wan so much that he sat back down. Anakin was crying.

His voice broke as he spoke. "I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react like this. Obi-Wan, you're my best friend. You've been a Master to me, a brother; even the father that I've never had. I just couldn't hurt you like that. But I loved Padme too much to let her go."

The tension was apparent in the room. Obi-Wan was calming his anger while still trying to understand what Anakin meant by his statement. A few stray tears ran down Anakin's face and Padme was rubbing her hand along Anakin's back and she had her other hand in his.

Finally, Obi-Wan spoke. "Is that why you were so angry in the temple? Because Padme was pregnant with your child?"

Anakin wiped away the last lingering tears. "Yes, well," he thought for a moment, "Not really." He sighed. "I had a vision last night."

Obi-Wan perked up at this. "A vision?" he repeated. "Of what?"

Anakin painfully retold his vision. Padme had not heard his vision like this; she started crying.

"The reason I was so mad was because I had talked to Yoda about it. I didn't say it was about Padme because that would have aroused suspicion. Yoda thought that I was talking about you, Obi-Wan.

"Yoda told me to let go of everything I feared to lose." He turned to Padme who had since stopped crying. "And that includes you, Padme. I just, I can't let you go."

Tears were now welling in his eyes. Padme let out a small cry and buried her head into his neck, throwing her arms around him. He pressed his cheek into Padme's hair, wrapping his arms around her.

They stayed like that until Obi-Wan interrupted (leave it to Obi-Wan to interrupt a romantic scene like that!). "How much of it do you think is true?"

"What?" Anakin asked, letting go of Padme and turning to Obi-Wan.

"How much of the vision do you think is real? Do yo really think it's going to happen like that?"

Anakin nodded adamantly. "Yes. I think it will happen. That's why I need to save her."

"Save me?" Padme asked.

Obi-Wan nodded understandingly and stood. "If you feel that strongly, then we should take Padme to the temple and have the healers look at her."

Anakin's face took on a shocked look. "Take her to the temple? But that would mean-"

"Telling the Council, yes." Obi-Wan finished. "But right now it's Padme's best chance."

Anakin looked at Padme. He could sense her turmoil. She wanted him to tell the council, but at the same time, she wanted him to keep his mouth shut about the matter. After all they had done to keep their marriage a secret, only to have done it in vain. But the bigger part of her said that it was right to tell the council. And besides, Obi-Wan knew and they both knew how bad he was at keeping secrets. Padme nodded; they would go to the temple and tell the council.

"Yes," Anakin said, "it is her best chance."

_**Well? How was it? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R!**_


	3. Shocking Truths

_**Here we go with Chapter Three!**_

_**Special thanks go to: **_

**StarWarsPAFfan,**

**Miss-Jedi,**

**Cowgirl4Christ,**

**Emgirl1904,**

**Infiltrator242,**

**Milly301,**

**Privateroberts11,**

**And, Princess Zelda Skywalker**

**Thank you all soooooo much for your reviews and your support!**

**Sorry for the change, but I had a good idea as soon as I updated this and it had to go here; believe me, you'll like it!**

Mace rose out of his seat, his face even more stern than usual. "What?" his voice thundered. "What did you say?"

Padme shrunk back against Anakin. She had never seen Mace this mad. His anger filled the room to such a degree that Padme could feel the baby moving around inside her in discomfort because it could feel it. Anakin placed his arm around Padme to comfort her and the baby, because he could feel its fear.

Yoda also could feel it. "Calm yourself you must, Mace Windu. Frightening the child you are." He said. Mace's face took on a bewildered look and he sat back down, but his anger remained; just not to the degree it had.

"I apologize, Master Yoda."

"Accept your apology, I do. Remember, do you, 'There is no emotion, there is peace'? Such a law should not be broken in The Order."

Mace lowered his head, allowing Yoda to continue. "How long has this been going on?" Yoda asked.

Anakin stepped forward, leaving Padme's side. Obi-Wan took his place beside her, comforting her. **_(NO THIS IS NOT OBI/DALA! OBI-WAN JUST FEELS HER FEAR AND WANTS TO COMFORT HIS FRIEND!)_** "I have felt this way about Padme ever since I met her on Tatooine. I just hadn't acted on it since I was placed in charge of taking care of Padme after her assassination attempt.

"The more time I spent with her on Naboo, the more I fell in love with her. When we got there, we went to the lake country. There, we shared our first kiss. For days prior, I had been having nightmares that turned out to be visions of my mother. She was in pain," he paused, reliving the memory. "And she was dying.

"So I took myself and Padme away from Naboo and we went to Tatooine. When I got to Mos Espa, I saw Watto and he told me that he had sold her years ago to a moisture farmer named Cleig Lars. He than told me that they had fallen in love and gotten married; that she'd been freed. I went to see Cleig and found out that she'd been kidnapped by a band of Tuscan Raiders. I went to find her. When I got to where they were holding her, she was minutes away from death" he took in a shaky breath as tears welled in his eyes. "She died in my arms." He continued to tell about how enraged he was and how he gave into his anger and slaughtered the entier camp of Tuscans. Then how they got Obi-Wan's message and went to Geonosis. And about their kiss before going out to the Geonosian Execution Arena, and he ended with their marriage.

"We were wed in the place where we shared our first kiss. The only witnesses were C-3PO and R2-D2. It has been hard for both of us, keeping our marriage together. Staying apart from each other, perhaps for months on end without knowing when we would see each other again.

"And last night, I had a vision. It was of Padme, she died in childbirth. I think it's true and I want the healers to look at her. To see if my vision actually _is_ real."

Adi Gallia nodded behind Anakin and then spoke. "If it is all right with Master Yoda and Master Windu, I will take the Senator to Barriss Offee."

Yoda nodded and Adi stood, walked over to Padme and took her hand. Obi-Wan let go of her and Padme walked out with Master Gallia.

Once they had left, Yoda spoke. "Please take your seat, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin and placed a hand on his shoulder before turning back and sitting down.

Yoda sighed. "An easy task this is not, young Skywalker."

"What do you mean?"

Master Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke next, "what are we going to do with you? If you were any other Jedi, you'd be expelled on the spot. However, you _are_ the Chosen One."

Anakin almost sighed in relief. This wasn't the first time he was glad to be the Chosen One. The Council shared glances as Yoda spoke. "Be with your wife you should. When a decision is made, inform you we shall."

Anakin nodded and then bowed to the Council. When the door shut behind him, he heard Mace shout, "I knew he couldn't be trusted!"

Anakin winced as a pang hit his heart. He had had his ups and downs with Mace, but he never knew he felt that way. Anakin had never wanted to give the impression that he couldn't be trusted.

Yoda spoke, calmly, but loudly enough that Anakin could hear. "Say that you should not have. Young, Skywalker is. Impulsive his actions were. But blamed he should not be. Know that you do, Mace. Remember do you, your old padawan Cyrah Taawni?"

Mace raised his voice. "Do **_not_** change the subject! We are talking about Anakin Skywalker. **NOT CYRAH**!"

_Yoda reaches out with his hand and his cane comes flying through the air and smacks Mace in the back of the head. "Respect for your elders you must show!"_

_George Lucas rushes onscreen. "CUT, CUT, CUT! YODA! How many times have I told you NOT to abuse your powers during filming? HUH? Did you NOT READ THE SCRIPT!" he yells as he shakes the script at Yoda. George places his head in his hand and shakes it. He sighs as he walks off screen. "Okay, Take Two, peoples! Reset props; everyone to their places. Come on, move it!"_

_The cue marker shows in front of the camera as Mace rubs his neck. "You know, that hurt!"_

"_Take Two," George calls, "Ready…ACTION!"_

Mace raised his voice. "Do **_not_** change the subject! We are talking about Anakin Skywalker. **NOT CYRAH**!"

"Too emotionally attached to the subject you are, Master Windu. Dismissed you are from this hearing." Yoda almost shouted. His tone was adamant as everyone watched Master Windu for his reaction.

Silence followed as Mace stood facing Yoda in shock. Everyone in the Temple with any Force abilities at all, no matter how small, could feel the ripples of anger and shock radiating from Mace's Force signature. Finally, he bowed. "Excuse me, Master Yoda, for my outburst. I shall leave now."

Anakin walked quickly away so Mace would not see him snooping. Yoda looked out the door in the direction Anakin had left. He looked down in sadness for a moment as he felt Anakin still feeling sad as he remembered what Mace had said about him. 'Talk to him I will; after we decide what we are to do with him.'

He looked up as the door shut and the Council Chambers immediately erupted into a mass of different people's opinions of what to do with Anakin surfaced.

Padme walked into the healer's wing of the Temple. Adi Gallia walked in front of her. "Barriss Offee? Are you there?"

Barriss Offee, a Miralan standing at 1.68 meter's tall walked into the room. She smiled when she saw Adi Gallia. "Master Gallia, it's so good to see you." She hugged Master Gallia. Her and Barriss' master were friends and had been on many missions together. "How can I help you?"

Adi stepped aside and Padme stepped forward. "Oh," Barriss said, shocked. She bowed in respect. "Senator Amidala. To what do I owe the honor?"

Padme lowered her head and caressed her slightly swollen belly. "I, uh, I have a little patient who needs your help."

Barriss' mouth dropped and she quickly walked over to Padme. "Senator Amidala, y-you're pregnant?" When Padme nodded, she continued, "Well, of course. What's wrong?" She led Padme to a bed and sat her down. Adi Gallia explained about Anakin's vision and his wish to have his wife examined. Barriss nodded through the entire explanation. Even when Adi said that she was Anakin's husband, her face remained neutral. When Master Gallia finished, Barriss nodded and proceeded to get the necessary equipment for Padme's examination. She lifted up Padme's shirt and with surprising delicacy, performed the examination. When she was almost finished, Anakin walked in. Adi looked up, surprised.

"I'll go back to the Council Room now. I have a feeling they'll need me." Adi said, walking out.

Anakin waited until she left before saying, "How is she doing?"

"Uh, hold on a second." Barriss was sitting at a sonogram machine and was looking at Padme's baby. She kept looking for a moment, then sat back. "Well, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with her. She and the baby are fine."

Padme and Anakin sighed in relief. Barriss continued. "But I will need to see her every month for the first seven months, and then every week as the due date draws nearer. Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes," Padme said at the same time that Anakin said "No." Padme looked around at Anakin with a look that no man would dare argue with. Anakin sighed then said, "Sure, why not."

Barriss Offee smiled at their little exchange, and then looked at Padme. "It's a little boy."

"Luke." Padme said, announcing the name. Anakin nodded approvingly. "Can I see?" she asked.

Barriss turned the monitor and showed the parents the picture of Luke. "You see," she said pointing, "There is his foot. And there is his head. And there is…" she paused for a moment and turned the monitor back at herself. She explored the area she had noticed before. "How could I have missed that?"

By this time, Anakin was panicking. "What is it? What's wrong?" he quickly asked.

Barriss turned to him. The panicked look on her face quickly melted into a wide grin. "Take a look." She said, turning the monitor back to them. "There is Luke," she said pointing to a spot on the monitor, then pointed to another spot. "And there is his sister."

"Twins?" Padme asked, excitedly. Barriss nodded.

"Twins." She assured Padme. "A boy and a girl."

"Leia. Luke and Leia."

"Congratulations!" Barriss said.

Master Yoda and Master Mundi walked in. "Congratulations on what?" Master Mundi asked.

"Masters!" Barriss cried, rising quickly to her feet and bowing deeply. Anakin knew as soon as he saw the look on their faces that they had reached a decision. The decision that would change his life.

_**Well, how did I do? Do I get a cyber-cookie? Huh, do I? Huh? Okay, well, please R&R! Thank you!**_


	4. The Decision

_**Here it is with chapter four! Just so you know, in the movie, although not said, Padme is five months pregnant. **_

_**Again, special thanks to: **_

**RileyIsTheTreasure**

**JessicaTheFair**

**purpletangerine**

**privateroberts11**

**PinkGirl17**

**Jedi Master Arie Skywalker**

**Cowgirl4Christ**

**darkelf1313**

**Haydenfan1**

**Molkey**

**i82manypickles**

Anakin leaned down and whispered to Padme, "I'll be back in a minute." She nodded and smiled at him.

He walked over to the masters and asked them through the Force, _You've made a decision?_

_Yes, we have. _Yoda replied.

Ki-Adi said, _You will not be removed from the Jedi Order; we have lost so many in the Clone Wars, but you will be suspended._

'_Suspended'? I don't understand._

_You will not be allowed to go on any missions. You will go to Naboo with your wife and stay there until the pregnancy is over. You will then come back with the baby and we will test it for Force abilities. We will also see allow you to go on missions again. You may keep your lightsaber for your and your family's protection, but nothing more._

_Yes, Masters. _Anakin "said". He was relieved; he had expected a more severe punishment.

The Masters turned to go when Ki-Adi turned, _Why did Barriss say 'congratulations'? _

Anakin smiled and looked at Padme, who was beaming. _Its twins._ Anakin announced. He felt Ki-Adi's shock through the Force, but Yoda simply nodded as though he had known all along. Anakin walked over to Padme and took her hand. The Masters turned to leave when Padme called out.

"Wait!" They turned and looked at Padme. She turned the monitor to them, and said, "Do you want to see?" They smiled and walked over. They sat there for a moment, admiring the babies.

Anakin and Padme walked into their apartment. They had decided to stay at the Temple for a week so that Padme could be protected to the fullest extent from General Grievous before their departure for Naboo. They were just there to pack and get a few moments alone. They had decided it would be best if C-3PO stayed at the apartment until the day of the move. Then they would come back and get him.

"I can't believe I'm going back home." Padme said. "I actually wish I didn't have to face my mother and father. Wait till they hear of this."

Anakin just smiled. He walked over to her and put his arms around her. "Don't worry. I'll always be there to protect you."

"I know." Padme said. She leaned in closer to Anakin and they kissed.

Padme suddenly pulled away from Anakin and smiled. Anakin looked saddened at first, then looked at her with a quizzically. She took his hand and placed it on her belly. He looked at her confused for a moment, but then smiled as he felt one of the babies kicking. Padme admired his boyish look for the moment that it surfaced.

She then went back to packing her clothes. Anakin helped her move the boxes to either the speeder or the living room, where they would pick them up later.

Two hours later, as the sun was setting, they were done. Anakin walked up to Padme who was standing out on the veranda. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"I am now." She said, turning to face him. Hand in hand, they walked out to the speeder and headed to the Jedi Temple.

Anakin and Padme walked down the hallway and laughed at an inside joke. "Well, this is our room. At least until we leave for Naboo."

Padme walked around the room. "It's beautiful!" She exclaimed, looking at the different pictures and relics on the walls. "Where did all of these come from?"

"Well, actually, they're from my room. I always kept a momentum from all of my missions. Obi-Wan never approved of it, but…" he trailed off as he saw one of the pictures. He smiled as he recognized it. "Do you remember this one?"

She turned, "Anakin, how could I remember all of your missions? I'm not a-" She trailed off as she saw what picture he was referring to. "Oh, Anakin," she murmured. The picture he was pointing to was the picture they had took when they were on Naboo in the field of flowers together three years ago. "You actually have that?"

"Yup," he reached down into his pocket and fished around, "And I have another one to put up."

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Close your eyes," he commanded. She did so and he pulled out the picture that he was looking for. He placed it on the wall and stepped back to where Padme stood. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Now look."

She opened her eyes and gasped. Tears welled in her eyes and blurred her vision. She wiped them away and turned and hugged him. On the wall, next to their picture, he had placed the ultrasound photos of Luke and Leia. Suddenly, Padme's stomach growled loudly. "Well," she said, smiling embarrassedly. "Apparently we're hungry."

Anakin smiled, laughing slightly. "I'll go get something to eat." He said, exiting the room. He reached the end of the hallway and shook his head laughing softly. He abruptly stopped; he almost bumped into someone. "Oh, sor-" he glared as he saw who it was standing there. "What do you want, Mace?"

Mace flinched at Anakin's apparent lack of respect by calling Master Windu by his real name. "I've come to talk, Anakin."

"I think we've discussed plenty back in the Council Chambers. Now if you'll excuse me; I need to get down to the food court."

Mace folded his arms and stood, still blocking Anakin's path.

"I _need_ to get _through_," Anakin growled. He glared at Mace.

"And _we_ need to _talk_." Mace adamantly stated.

"**_NO_**!" Anakin shouted and pushed Mace backwards slightly through the Force. He ran past Mace and towards the food court. Mace looked at Anakin running past him and shook his head in frustration.

'He always was stubborn.' He thought to himself. 'Just like his old Master.' He turned and walked away.


End file.
